Larissa
by Veneziano58
Summary: Gilbert a commit un crime abominable aux yeux de Feliks. Un crime qu'il ne pourra, jamais, jamais lui pardonné. Qu'a-t-il fait? Il a tué Larissa. Présence de Gil/Feliks et deux OC: Larissa (Livonie) et Otto (Gdansk/Dantzig)


Larissa

Résumé : Gilbert a commit un crime abominable aux yeux de Feliks. Un crime qu'il ne pourra, jamais, jamais lui pardonné. Qu'a-t-il fait? Il a tué Larissa.

Personnages : Gilbert (Prusse), Feliks (Pologne) et Larissa (Livonie)

Présence de Gil/Feliks et mention d'Otto (Gdansk/Dantzig)

Larissa était jolie, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds pâles, de beaux yeux bleus clairs et la peau blanche. Elle n'était que pâleur et lumière, ce qui la rendait spéciale, douce et fluide comme éthérée. Elle était la Livonie, un territoire situé sur l'actuelle Estonie, et elle était fière combattive ce dont elle avait hérité de son précédent tuteur. Larissa l'appréciait beaucoup même si elle était heureuse d'avoir repris son indépendance. Elle était assise au milieu d'un champ de fleurs, sa simple robe mauve étalée autour d'elle comme une corolle, le sourire aux lèvres la jolie blonde peignait un tableau. La jeune fille mettait beaucoup d'amour dans cette peinture qu'elle destinait à son jeune frère, Otto, avec qui elle s'était disputée peu auparavant. Soudain elle vit une ombre et se retourna, après une seconde d'étonnement elle sourit au nouveau venu.

« Bonjour Gilbert. Tu t'assois avec moi ?

- Je ne suis pas venu pour discuter.

- Oh vraiment? Dois-je me lever pour venir à ta rencontre ?

- Lève-toi si tu veux.

- Tu es bien austère aujourd'hui. Serais-tu de mauvaise humeur ?

- Je ne suis pas venu pour discuter Larissa. »

La belle soupira doucement et se leva en époussetant sa robe. Elle regardait Prusse, si fier, si grand, si beau aussi, dans sa tenue de chevalier, l'épée à la main. Larissa aimait celui qui lui avait appris l'art de la guerre, l'amour pur d'une jeune fille pour un grand frère, un modèle. Pourtant celui-ci avait l'air contrarié, comme mal à l'aise de se trouver ici or il était difficile de faire en sorte que Gilbert soit embarrasser. Il baissa les yeux sur son arme, elle fit de même avant de le regarder dans les yeux quand il eut remonté son regard. Et elle comprit. Elle n'avait pas affaire à Gilbert, celui qui lui avait pris à prendre soin de son arme et à monter à cheval, non, elle avait affaire à Prusse, celui qui l'avait arrachée à sa famille et qui avait battu à mort Pologne sous ses yeux. Etre homme et Nation était si difficile, si difficile à vivre, à comprendre…

« Dis-moi juste une chose, une seule.

- Pourquoi, je suppose.

- Non pas « pourquoi » juste: en as-tu envie ?

- Quoi ?

- As-tu envie de faire ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire Gilbert ?

- Je dois le faire. Je suis Prusse.

- Je sais que Prusse doit, et va, le faire. Mais je veux savoir ce qu'en pense mon ancien tuteur.

- Je n'en ai pas envie mais ça n'a aucune importance.

- Et tu ne regretteras pas. »

L'albinos ne répondit rien. Il regardait cette jeune fille fragile qui se tenait devant lui sans même trembler de peur. Il s'approcha et leva le bras, la main serrée sur la garde de l'épée. Larissa ne flancha pas ni n'essaya de s'enfuir. Alors il fit ce qu'on attendait de lui, il plongea sa lame dans le corps de cette frêle femme, celle qu'il avait en partie élevée, qu'il avait appréciée et qu'aujourd'hui il tuait. Prusse enfonça sa lame plus loin, encore plus loin jusqu'à ce que la garde de l'épée tape contre la chair meurtrie. Alors il enleva sa lame d'un coup sec, regardant le sang couler en de grands flots. Larissa tomba à genoux puis porta sa main sur la tunique de l'homme en murmurant quelques choses, Gilbert se baissa à son niveau et lui prit la main, toutes deux tachées de sang.

« Le… t-tableau… d-donne…

- A qui ?

- Mon…f-frère…ou…P-Po…

- Larissa ? Larissa ! »

Mais Larissa ne répondit pas, son autre main était agrippée au tableau, ses yeux bleus s'étaient fermés. Gilbert la déposa au sol, si belle parmi les fleurs malgré le rouge sombre qui parait sa peau et ses vêtements. L'homme eut un geste de tendresse et lui piqua une fleur blanche dans ses cheveux avant de prendre le tableau, éclaboussé du sang de son artiste, et de le ranger avec précaution dans sa sacoche. Gilbert était prêt à repartir quand il perçut le bruit d'un cheval au galop, il se retourna près à payer ou tuer l'importun pour le faire taire mais il reconnut le cavalier. Feliks arrivait au galop, heureux de revoir Larissa après deux semaines d'absence, cependant il fronça les sourcils en voyant un homme à la place de la belle blonde. Il accéléra l'allure, soucieux du bien-être de Livonie, ne se doutant pas un instant du sort funeste qu'elle avait connu. Feliks s'inquiéta d'autant plus quand il reconnut le chevalier, il descendit de cheval à la volée et atterrit souplement aux côtés de l'albinos puis se figea face au terrible spectacle. Le blond s'avança, tremblant, chancelant vers la jeune fille étendue à terre, il tomba à genoux près d'elle comme si le corps, le cadavre, l'attirait vers elle, vers la terre, inexorablement. Prusse le regardait, parfaitement silencieux et immobile, comme s'il eut été une statue de pierre, posée dans le champ par hasard. Le polonais prit la main froide entre les siennes et la serra, refusant de croire l'inévitable vérité. « Larissa, Larissa, ma belle, ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie… Oh Larissa… Répond-moi, je t'en supplie de tout mon cœur… » Mais Livonie garda les yeux clos et ne répondit point aux suppliques de l'homme. Il relâcha la main de la jeune femme et posa les siennes dans le sang encore tiède, les genoux couverts de terre, il leva un regard furieux vers le chevalier toujours aussi impassible.

« Tu l'as tué.

- …

- Tu as tué Larissa.

- …

- Tu as tué une jeune fille que tu as élevée.

- …

- Pire, Gilbert, tu as tué ma fille.

- …

- Ma fille Gilbert! Tu as tué ma fille! »

Pologne se leva d'un bond et empoigna Prusse par le col avant de le secouer de toutes ses forces, il secouait encore, et encore, et encore… Puis il se mit à frapper le chevalier, il le frappa le plus fort qu'il pu, il devait évacuer sa peine, sa colère, sa rancœur et surtout sa douleur. L'insupportable douleur d'avoir perdu sa fille, son enfant… Prusse le laissait faire sans rechigner, lui-même n'avait jamais perdu d'enfant vu qu'il n'en avait qu'un et qu'il était en parfaite santé, mais il pouvait imaginer alors il laissait l'autre homme passé sa colère, justifiée, sur sa personne. Le chevalier sortit de ses pensées en sentant quelque chose d'humide sur sa chemise, surpris il baissa les yeux sur le blond qui avait caché son visage dans son cou et qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Touché malgré tout, Gilbert se permit un geste de tendresse et serra contre lui le garçon aux yeux verts, le laissant pleurer et l'insulter tout en lui prodiguant des caresses, certes maladroites, mais réconfortantes. Feliks finit par se reprendre un peu, il s'éloigna du chevalier et s'agenouilla auprès de son enfant, la regardant s'effacer sous ses yeux comme si elle ne fut jamais rien d'autre qu'un vague songe d'été… Plusieurs minutes, ou bien des heures, après il ne resta rien de plus que l'étendue sanguinolente et la fleur blanche. Prusse ferma les yeux quand le son lointain du carillon retentit dans son esprit, ce son que toutes les Nations entendent résonner quand l'une des leurs disparaissait. Le père endeuillé se releva, droit et froid, drapé dans sa dignité et sa douleur avant de se tourné vers l'assassin.

« Je te tuerais Gilbert. Je t'arracherais tes terres morceaux par morceaux pour que tu te sentes déchiré, que tu ais la mort dans l'âme et le sang dans la bouche.

- Si tu y arrives.

- J'y arriverais et tu regretteras cet horrible crime que tu as commis. As-tu pensé à ton fils, son frère ? Non, bien sûr que non j'en suis sûr.

- Je n'avais pas à y penser. J'ai fait mon devoir de Nation point à la ligne.

- Je te hais. Je te hais, je te déteste, je t'exterminerais le plus douloureusement possible. Ta Nation si chère à ton cœur sera à feu et à sang, rien de plus qu'un champ de ruines fumantes!

- Je te ramène à la maison. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je te hais Prusse ! »

Le susnommé ne fit pas grand cas de ces menaces et prit Pologne dans ses bras malgré ses protestations, il l'assit sur le cheval et monta derrière lui. Après un regard vers le champ fleurit, maintenant assombri par la nuit, il lança le cheval au galop puis murmura à l'oreille du blond:

« Tu hais Prusse. Tu détestes Gilbert. Mais laisse ton amant prendre soin de toi au moins cette nuit.

- …

- Accepte ton amant.

- … Cette nuit. Uniquement et après je te tuerais. »

Il porta son amant dans leur chambre, le laissa le menacer encore puis il s'allongea à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Quand enfin le polonais se fut endormit, entre deux crises de larmes, Gilbert se leva et parcouru le château se sentant terriblement las, vide et fatigué. Il sursauta légèrement quand il entendit une petite voix crier à travers le long couloir « Vater! Vater! » il se retourna et vit son fils, Otto, le jeune frère de Livonie. Le petit garçon blond courait vers son père, ravi d'enfin le revoir et bien éveillé malgré l'heure tardive. Gilbert s'arrêta pour que le petit puisse arriver à sa hauteur. Après avoir repris sa respiration il posa une question à son père mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, pensant qu'il n'avait pas entendu ou pas compris, il répéta mais le chevalier resta muet. Finalement Prusse prit son fils dans ses bras et alla le coucher sans un mot puis il sortit de la chambre et s'appuya sur la porte, le cœur serré par une question. Cette question à laquelle il ne voulait surtout pas répondre « Vater, elle est où grande sœur? »

Fin


End file.
